Bastard
by Aqari Cliste
Summary: BoboiBoy bukan orang yang baik. Sebaliknya, ia adalah seorang bajingan.


**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Gopal milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, alur datar dan nggak jelas, kecepetan, kependekan, isi dengan judul san summary nggak nyambung, AU, pasaran, banyak kekurangan, dll.**

 **A/N : Alurnya sama aja kayak yang sebelumnya (Complicated Relationship). Ending entah bagusan ini, bagusan itu, atau jelek dua-duanya. Hasil remake ini mungkin lebih ngecewain daripada Complicated Relationship. Pokoknya aku udah ngingrtin loh ya.**

BoboiBoy dan teman-temannya duduk di meja kantin yang sama. Yaya duduk diapit BoboiBoy dan Gopal. Ying duduk di depan BoboiBoy, dan Fang di sebelah Ying.

"Kau tidak makan, Ying?" pertanyaan Gopal membuat Ying tersenyum malu. "Engg... aku sedang tidak ingin makan." jawab Ying. "Kau berdiet?" Ying tertawa malu mendengar pertanyaan Fang. "Ehehe, iya."

"Jangan, kau sudah ramping, kok. Tidak usah berdiet lagi. Aku tidak suka jika kau jadi kurus. Atau bagaimana jika kau sakit?" Fang memberi perhatian yang sangat jarang bagi sahabat-sahabatnya, kecuali Ying. Karena pemuda itu selalu perhatian pada gadis pujaannya.

Gopal dan Yaya bersorak menggoda saat Fang menyuapi Ying. Sedangkan BoboiBoy tersenyum kecil, berusaha tidak menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

"Jangan pakai tatap-tatapan mesra begitu bisa kan?" goda Gopal. Ying dan Fang segera mengalihkan pandangan menbuat Yaya bersorak.

"Kalian manis sekali, pokoknya aku ini shipper kalian berdua! Setuju kan, BoboiBoy?"

BoboiBoy hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yaya.

"Tentu saja, Fang bersikap manis padaku. Dia pacarku."

"Kalau aku apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Sahabat terbaikku. Gopal dan BoboiBoy juga sahabatku!"

BoboiBoy tertawa dipaksakan meskipun hatinya sakit. 'Aku bukan sahabatmu, Ying. Aku juga pacarmu.' Ingin ia meneriakkan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus merahasiakan hubungan ini dari semua orang. Berpacaran di tempat sepi atau tempat rahasia, membuat couple mereka tidak terlihat ataupun semencolok Fang-Ying dan BoboiBoy-Yaya.

* * *

Ini tanggal 13 Maret, hari yang sudah Yaya lingkari di kalendernya setiap tahun. Hari lahir kekasih tercintanya, BoboiBoy. Pagi tadi, Yaya mendapat telepon dari Gopal yang memintanya untuk ke rumah BoboiBoy. Dengan menyelipkan kotak kado di tas kecilnya, gadis merah muda itu berlalu ke rumah BoboiBoy merayakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Tak jauh dari rumah BoboiBoy, Ying bersama Gopal dan Fang bersembunyi. Yaya segera menghampiri mereka. Kemudian, mereka menelepon Kakek Aba untuk menjalankan rencana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakek Aba dan BoboiBoy keluar rumah, ke kedai cokelat. Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang segera ke rumah BoboiBoy, ke kamar pemuda oranye itu. Menyiapkan confetti, potongan kertas warna-warni, dan terompet.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, terdengar suara langkah menuju kamar. Pintu terbuka. Yaya meletuskan confetti, Gopal menebar kertas warna-warni, sedangkan Ying dan Fang meniup terompet.

"Selamat ulang tahun, BoboiBoy!" seru mereka berempat. BoboiBoy terkejut, namun tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kalian." ujarnya lembut. Kemudian, mereka berempat berbincang-bincang.

"Kau harus tahu betapa sulitnya kami memaksa Fang untuk mau meniup terompet yang menurutnya kekanakan." gurau Ying, semua tertawa kecuali Fang.

Tiba-tiba, Yaya teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, aku membawa sesuatu untukmu, BoboiBoy." Gadis itu membuka tas kecilnya, memberikan sekotak kado.

"Maaf kecil, kuharap kau menyukainya."

BoboiBoy menggeleng, meraih kotak itu. "Aku tidak peduli besar atau kecil, mahal atau murah, yang penting adalah niatmu untuk memberiku hadiah." ujar lembut BoboiBoy. Ia mencubit hidung Yaya pelan, lalu mereka berpelukan.

Grep

Fang merasakan jemari lentik meremas tangannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati jari Ying-lah yang meremas jemarinya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Ingin dipeluk juga? Maaf, aku tidak romantis." kata Fang salah mengartikan remasan Ying. Kekasih manisnya tersenyum simpul.

"Cium!" seru Gopal tiba-tiba. Dan enrah mengapa, Fang ikut berseru seperti itu. Kedua orang itu berteriak-teriak.

Ying melirik BoboiBoy cemas. Bibirnya digigit-gigit pelan. Yaya sendiri menatap malu pada BoboiBoy. Namun, tatapan Ying-lah yang ia balas. BoboiBoy menatap lembut, tersenyum maaf. Kemudian menarik Yaya untuk memberikan ciuman lembut.

Gopal dan Fang semakin ribut, Ying menunduk dalam. Tangannya meremas kuat jemari Fang, kemudian melepasnya.

"Aw, ada apa, Ying?" tanya Fang sedikit kesakitan saat Ying meremas kuat jarinya. Kekasihnya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." bisiknya pelan… dan dingin. Lalu kedua kakinya berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Hei, Ying! Mau ke mana?" teriak Gopal, namun tak diindahkan oleh sang gadis ber-twin tail.

"Mungkin ia mau pulang duluan. Tadi dia bilang kalau neneknya sakit." jawab Fang. Namun, BoboiBiy masih cemas. Ia tahu, kalau yang membuat Ying pergi adalah kecemburuannya terhadap Yaya dan BoboiBoy.

"Yah, kalau begitu acara pesta kita ditunda saja. Lagipula, Yaya dan BoboiBoy pasti ingin kencan." Gopal setengah menggoda. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Aku juga."

BoboiBoy mengantar Gopal dan Fang sampai depan pagar. Yaya sendiri masih berada di sebelah BoboiBoy.

"Mau kencan?" ajak Yaya ragu. Ia berharap cemas-cemas, namun harus menelan kekecewaan saat BoboiBoy menggeleng.

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR. Jadi mungkin lain kali. Maaf."

Si penyuka merah muda mengangguk maklum, berpamitan pulang. Setelah kekasihnya pergi, BoboiBoy mengunci pintu, berjalan keluar rumah. Tentu, ia berbohong soal PR. Sebetulnya, ia ingin mencari kekasih gelapnya. Yang dia tahu, Ying selalu pergi ke danau saat sedang bersedih.

"Hiks," suara isakan menarik BoboiBoy untuk mendekat. Punggung Ying terlihat, gadis itu sedang duduk memeluk lutut di tepi danau.

"Ying..." panggil BoboiBoy pelan. Punggung 'kekasih kedua'nya menegang sesaat, namun tak berbalik.

BoboiBoy segera mendekat, mendekap penuh kasih pada selingkuhannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ying."

Tangis Ying pecah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan BoboiBoy, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada pemuda itu. BoboiBoy meringis melihat orang yang dicintainya begitu bersedih.

"Aku cemburu, BoboiBoy. Kau tahu, aku… mencintaimu. Tapi kita tidak dapat mempublikasikan hubungan kita… karena sesungguhnya ini tidak benar. Kau memiliki Yaya, aku memiliki Fang. Kita menyakiti sahabat kita sendiri,"

BoboiBoy mendesah pelan, mengecup berkali-kali puncak kepala Ying. "Maafkan aku, Ying. Maaf."

Ying mulai berhenti menangis, mereka berdua duduk tenang di sana. "Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Ying. BoboiBoy mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya, kau ke sini jika ada masalah. Kan aku memperhatikanmu."

"Dan kau harus tahu, aku menolak ajakan kencan Yaya demi dirimu."

Ying tersenyum, menyandarkan kepala ke bahu BoboiBoy. "Terima kasih, BoboiBoy. Kau orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui."

"Begitu, ya?" BoboiBoy tersenyum kecut. "Dari sisi mana aku terlihat baik?"

Ying melirik ke atas, tersenyum, berpikir. "Kau suka menolong, perhatian, sabar, ramah, dan banyak lagi. Rasanya aku iri karena kau terlalu sempurna."

Si pemuda bertopi memandang kosong ke depan. Menghela nafas, menggeleng.

"Aku bukan orang baik, Ying."

Sang kekasih mengernyit. "Ah, kau terlalu rendah hati, Bo—"

"Bukan!" seru BoboiBoy. Ying terdiam.

"Aku memang bukan orang baik. Jika aku baik, aku akan setia pada Yaya. Jika aku baik, aku tidak akan menduakanmu dan Yaya. Jika aku baik, aku tidak akan terus berbohong pada Yaya. Jika aku baik, aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa tersakiti. Dan jika aku baik,"

BoboiBoy menarik nafas panjang. "aku akan segera menghentikan kerumitan hubungan kita, Yaya, dan Fang. Aku ini bajingan."

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Tidak, BoboiBoy. Jika kau bajingan, aku juga. Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa memilih antara dirimu dan Fang. Aku juga membuatmu sakit hati. Juga mengkhianati Yaya dan Fang."

Hening lama sekali, sampai kemudian BoboiBoy bangkit dan menggenggam tangan gadis yang telah menjadi selingkuhannya.

"Yuk, kita makan siang. Ini sudah pukul dua siang." ajak BoboiBoy. Mereka berdua berjalan ke cafe yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka. Cafe ini bagus, makanannya enak, namun letaknya cukup jauh sehingga tidak banyak yang datang ke sini. Biasanya, ini menjadi tempat menyendiri. Dan tempat bagus untuk BoboiBoy dan Ying. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela sambil menunggu pesanan.

Tepat saat makanan datang, sepasang kekasih masuk ke cafe. Si gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang sepunggung, berkulit putih mulus, dan wajahnya imut. Sedangkan kekasihnya berambut raven berantakan, berkulit sedikit kecokelatan, tinggi, dan sangat tampan. Mereka kelihatan sangat serasi. Sepasang kekasih itu duduk berseberangan dengan BoboiBoy dan Ying. Mereka memesan, dan sambil menunggu mereka berbincang pelan, snagat pelan hingga Ying tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Ying memakan makanannya, masih memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka sangat romantis, si pemuda mengusap pipi kekasihnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang Ying kira rayuan karena si gadis merona.

Tuhan, bisakah Ying merasakan itu dengan BoboiBoy? Bermesraan tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu, bermesraan tanpa harus bersembunyi. Dan tanpa harus memikirkan kekasih mereka yang keduanya khianati.

"BoboiBoy." Ying memantapkan dalam hati. BoboiBoy menoleh tepat setelah ia menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Ya?"

Ying menggigit bibir pelan. Meletakkan sendok, menatap BoboiBoy setengah ragu setengah berharap.

"Aku beri sebuah pertanyaan, mungkin sedikit sulit. Tapi kuharap, jawabanmu… ya… begitu deh."

BoboiBoy mengangguk, meminta Ying mengajukan pertanyaannya. Ying tersenyum simpul, namun ada kegetiran di sana.

"Ada seorang pria yang telah berkeluarga. Seorang pembunuh menawan dua orang, yang tentu sangat berharga untuknya. Yang satu adalah istrinya, mereka punya seorang anak berusia lima bulan." Ying tersenyum tipis melihat mata BoboiBoy seolah mengatakan kalau ia akan memilih sang istri.

"Dan yang satu lagi adalah sahabat perempuannya yang yatim piatu dan baru ditinggal suaminya. Mungkin kelihatannya ini mudah karena jika dilihat, sang istri lebih berharga. Tapi, si sahabat adalah orang yang telah bersama si pemuda sejak pemuda itu kecil."

"Pemuda itu menyelamatkan keduanya, namun ketahuan. Jika ia lari, ia hanya bisa membawa salah satunya. Jadi, siapa yang akan dibawa oleh si pemuda?"

BoboiBoy terdiam, bingung.

"Jika si pemuda memilih istrinya, sahabatnya bagimana?"

"Ia akan dibunuh, dan pemuda itu kehilangan orang yang telah bersamanya jauh sebelum ia menikah."

"Dan jika ia memilih sahabatnya?"

Ying menyesap jus jeruknya sebelum menjawab, "Ia akan kehilangan istrinya dan ia harus merawat sendiri anaknya yang masih sangat kecil."

BoboiBoy terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban paling tepat. Dan,

"Aku tidak tahu. Keduanya berharga."

BoboiBoy tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab yang itu, kau harus bisa menjawab yang ini." Ying memejamkan mata.

"Di antara aku dan Yaya, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

BoboiBoy terhenyak. Jawabannya membuat Ying tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak tahu." BoboiBoy memilih untuk lari, karena tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Jika aku memilihmu, maka aku akan menyakiti Yaya. Dia sangatlah mencintaiku."

Ying meneteskan air mata, 'Aku juga mencintaimu dengan sangat, BoboiBoy.'

"Jika aku memilih Yaya, aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri karena melepaskan orang yang kucintai. Karena bukan Yaya yang kucintai, tapi dirimu. Ying, bukan Yaya."

Tangis Ying kembali pecah. "Aku lelah, BoboiBoy. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku ingin kita seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Bisa bersama tanpa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Tidak bisakah kita seperti itu?"

BoboiBoy menarik nafas panjang. Mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita akhiri."

Ying terbelalak. 'Jadi, BoboiBoy melepasku?'

"Kau putuskan Fang, dan aku dengan Yaya juga begitu. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama."

"Walau sebenarnya, pilihan apapun akan sama saja. Jika aku memilihnya, yang sakit hati adalah dua orang. Aku dan dirimu. Jika aku memilihmu, yang sakit juga dua orang. Fang dan Yaya."

Ying mengangguk. Ia menyiapkan diri dicap pengkhianat. Yang diinginkannya sederhana, bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Namun hubungan mereka berempat terlalu rumit.

* * *

Fang terkejut mendapati Ying di depan rumahnya, membawa kardus yang cukup besar. "Ini apa, Ying?" tanya Fang. Ying menarik nafas, menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Ini adalah kenangan kita, Fang."

Fang mengernyit bingung, namun masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ying.

"Baju couple, perhiasan couple, foto kita, dan barang-barang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan seluruh kenangan yang telah kita buat. Aku bukan berniat mebuangnya, hanya ingin mengembalikannya. Terima kasih telah menjadi history dari hidupku, Fang. Terima kasih karena mau menjadi kekasihku selama ini. Dan kedatanganku ke sini untuk satu hal,"

Fang merasakan hal yang tak enak.

"aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

Fang melotot kaget. "Apa maksudnya? Apa alasanmu mengakhiri ini, Ying?!"

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya." Ying menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Aku telah berselingkuh selama ini. Aku memiliki kekasih selain dirimu,"

"itu BoboiBoy. Maafkan aku yang telah mengkhianatimu, jadi aku ingin mengakhiri ini sebelum aku semakin menyakitimu."

Fang mengepalkan tangan. Meraih kardus cokelat dari Ying.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi setelah ini, kita bisa jadi sahabat lagi, kan?"

Ying mengangguk pasti. "Tentu, kau sahabatku."

'Hanya bukan kekasih,' batin Fang. Ia mengangguk. "Aku masih sibuk, jadi sampai jumpa di sekolah besok." Fang menutup pintu. Ia tidak boleh menangis, karena perpisahan adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Setiap pertemuan selalu diakhiri perpisahan. Dan Fang berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah memberikan Ying menjadi miliknya selama ini.

Ying menghela nafas, meninggalkan rumah Fang.

Berjalan beberapa lama, ia sampai di taman. Katanya, BoboiBoy akan memutuskan Yaya di sini. Yang mengejutkan Ying adalah, BoboiBoy dan Yaya sedang berdua. Apa mungkin BoboiBoy belum selesai bicara?

"Hei!" Melihat Ying, BoboiBoy melambaikan tangan. Dengan ragu Ying menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin jujur sekarang." BoboiBoy berucap.

"Ying adalah pacar gelapku selama ini. Maaf, Yaya."

Ying mengangguk. Mungkin, BoboiBoy memang sengaja menunggunya.

"Dan Ying, pernah kan aku bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian?"

Ying mengangguk.

"Dan karena itu, aku _tidak_ melepaskan salah satu dari kalian."

Ying maupun Yaya terbelalak. Namun dengan gilanya, BoboiBoy tersenyum lebar seolah ia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang serius.

"BoboiBoy! Aku baru memutuskan Fang tadi!" jerit Ying. BoboiBoy mengangguk.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ini bajingan, bukan? Aku ingin kita… saling berbagi? Kita berpacaran bertiga."

Ying dan Yaya menunduk, kemudian mengangguk. Jika cara agar mereka bisa memiliki BoboiBoy adalah dengan berbagi, maka itu mereka lakukan.

BoboiBoy sendiri, walau merasa egois ia tetap mempertahankan keduanya. Karena ia tidaklah bisa memilih salah satu saja.

BoboiBoy sudah bilang bukan, bahwa ia bukan orang baik? Melainkan seorang bajingan.

 **FIN**

Nah. Aku udah bilang kan kalo ini lebih gak jelas dan ngecewain? :p

Silakan yang pengen marah-marah, atau nunjukin rasa kecewa, tulis di review.


End file.
